


𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓓𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓮𝓻 (𝓑𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓐𝓽 𝓞𝓷𝓮)

by amithegamer1



Series: 𝘾𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝘼𝙫𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙗𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙎𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 (𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, hand in marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1
Summary: Could marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl That I love for the rest of my life (If ever I believe my work is done Then I'll start back at one)
Relationships: Quentin Lance & Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: 𝘾𝙚𝙡𝙚𝙗𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝘼𝙫𝙖 𝙎𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙥𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙊𝙗𝙨𝙘𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙎𝙖𝙧𝙖 𝙇𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚 (𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓻𝔂 𝓨𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓓𝓪𝓾𝓰𝓱𝓽𝓮𝓻 (𝓑𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓐𝓽 𝓞𝓷𝓮)

Today is the day I finally ask Quentin for his hand in marriage, I've been planning this for a few weeks but never had a chance to do it. Or I just chickened out but I'm sure that today is the day I ask for Quentin's hand in marriage.

Quentin had a day off so I decided to ask to hang out for a bit before he gets called in for something at the precinct. Quentin could sense that I was nervous about something but didn't ask. We sat in Dinah's bar talking about everything that's been happening in our life before Dinah came...

"They're ready," Dinah says as Quentin looks at the woman confused. Here goes nothing...

Quentin follows Ava as she walked to the piano, Quentin watches her pull out a small box and places it on the piano before starting to play the piano "Sir, I'm a bit nervous 'bout being here today Still not real sure what I'm going to say So bear with me please If I take up too much of your time" Ava sang, Quentin, leans back in his chair.

"But you see in this box is a ring for your youngest She's my everything, and all that I know is It would be such a relief If I knew that we were on the same side 'Cause very soon I'm hoping that I" she sang as Quentin looked at her confused.

"Could marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl That I love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me" as she sang she heard a soft gasp from Quentin.

"'til the day that I die, yeah I'm gonna marry your princess And make her my queen She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen I can't wait to smile As she walks down the aisle On the arm of her father On the day that I marry your daughter" she sang looking at the piano as Quentin listens and his eyes widen.

"She's been here every step since the day that we met I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left So don't you ever worry about me Ever treating her bad, no" she sang causing Quentin to smile.

"We've got most of our vows done so far So bring on for better or worse And 'til death do us part There's no doubt in my mind It's time I'm ready to start I swear to you with all of my heart" she sang as Dinah watches Quentin wondering what would he say if she asked for Laurel's hand in marriage.

"I'm gonna marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl That I love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, oh I'm gonna marry your princess And make her my queen She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen I can't wait to smile As she walks down the aisle On the arm of her father On the day that I marry your daughter" she sang as Ava looks up not at Quentin but Dinah knowing what she's thinking before looking at Quentin.

"I'm gonna marry your daughter And make her my wife I want her to be the only girl That I love for the rest of my life And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die" she sang slowing down the keys as the notes fade and she looks at Quentin, the crowd of people clapped.

"What was that? For a second thought you were asking if you could marry me," he jokes as Ava laughs, as Ava walked towards him.

"No uh... You know that music is my muse so I wrote a song to ask for your hand in marriage" Ava says, Quentin chuckles.

"You always had it," Quentin says, Ava smiled, Quentin pulls her into a hug.

Now she's done with step 1 but it's time for step 2 Quentin said shouldn't be nervous but she is...

_Step 2 ask her to marry you,_


End file.
